DC-52 is an antibiotic represented by the following formula: ##STR2##
It shows antibacterial activity against a variety of bacteria, and also has anti-tumor activity against lymphocytic leukemia P-388 and the like (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 170189/82).
As a derivative thereof, DX-52-1 represented by the following formula and having anti-tumor activity is known (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 210086/84). ##STR3##
Derivatives of DC-52 having higher anti-tumor activity are always in demand, as is the case with other types of anti-tumor antibiotics.